A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material that is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent files or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
The invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for automatically adjusting sound levels and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for adjusting gaming machine sound volume levels in view of ambient noise levels, such as for a slot machine or other gaming machine in a casino.
Playing gaming machines is an enjoyable pastime for many people. Gaming machines include machines that are typically operated by a user by inserting coins, tokens, credit cards, smart cards, tickets or coupons with monetary value. The machines may include, e.g., slot machines, pinball machines, video games and computer stations for playing games alone or with other users, such as bingo, card games and the like. The machines may operate based on both luck and the user""s skill. Such gaming machines may be located in casinos, video arcades, gas stations, bars or any other location. Moreover, the machines may be located where they are publicly accessible or in a private location, such as a user""s home. Furthermore, the machines may be situated alone or proximate to other gaming machines. The gaming machines may be used for gambling, where the user receives a monetary or other prize when the machine pays off, or simply for amusement.
The sound of a gaming machine can entice a user to begin to play the machine, and to continue to play thereafter. This is particularly important in a gambling environment where a casino or other entity receives revenue from the machines. To entice the user, the machine may play various specified amusing or other enjoyable sounds, including music, at different times, such as when the machine is not being played, when the user begins playing the machine, when a prize is won and so forth.
However, it has been problematic that the sound volume of the gaming machine is not optimized based on the ambient noise of the environment in which it is placed. In particular, the ambient or background noise level in gaming casinos and other locations changes at different times as casino occupancy, gaming machine usage and other factors vary. The ambient noise level also differs by location throughout a casino or other location depending upon numerous factors. For example, a busy area of the casino floor will be louder, e.g., due to people talking and other noise sources, while a less busy corner will be quieter. However, for a gaming machine to attract players it is important for the machine to be easily audible, and for the sound level to otherwise be appropriate for the environment, i.e., not too loud and not too quiet.
Accordingly, there is a need for volume attenuation in a gaming device so as to maximize player attraction and excitement while minimizing player distraction. The present invention clearly fulfills this need.
The invention provides a method and apparatus for adjusting a gaming machine sound output level automatically based upon the ambient noise level near the machine.
In a particular aspect of the invention, an apparatus is provided for adjusting a level of a sound output of a gaming machine. The apparatus includes means for obtaining data regarding an ambient noise level of an environment in which the gaming machine is located, and adjusting means, responsive to the obtaining means, for adjusting the sound output level of the gaming machine. A sound card or sound adjustment module may be used for monitoring the ambient noise via microphone samples. In one option, software running in the gaming machine provides a signal to the sound card or module to indicate when the gaming machine is inactive, in which case it is known that the microphone samples represent only the ambient noise, with no coupling of the gaming machine sound output. The sound output level can then be adjusted based on the ambient noise level. In another option, the sound card or module determines from the output samples or signals for the speakers when the gaming machine is inactive.
A related method for adjusting a level of a sound output of a gaming machine includes the steps of obtaining data regarding an ambient noise level of an environment in which the gaming machine is located, and adjusting the sound output level of the gaming machine in response to the ambient noise level data.
In another aspect of the invention, an apparatus is provided for equipping a gaming machine to provide an automatic sound adjustment capability, wherein the gaming machine has a sound board that generates an audio signal for exciting at least one speaker. The apparatus includes a module having sound adjustment circuitry, where the module is installed between the soundboard and the speaker, and a microphone installed in a position to monitor an ambient noise level of an environment in which the gaming machine is located. Advantageously, this allows an existing gaming machine to be retrofitted with an automatic sound adjustment capability.
A related method for equipping a gaming machine to provide an automatic sound adjustment capability includes the steps of installing a module having sound adjustment circuitry between the sound board and the gaming machine""s speaker(s), and installing a microphone in a position to monitor an ambient noise level of an environment in which the gaming machine is located. The sound adjustment circuitry provides an adjusted audio signal for exciting the speaker(s) based on a signal from the microphone that is indicative of the ambient noise level.
In any approach, a volume adjustment process can be implemented using open loop and/or closed loop control algorithms. In particular, the gaming machine may implement an open loop control algorithm when the machine is inactive. Moreover, a closed loop control algorithm may be implemented when the gaming machine is active, again as determined by software running at the gaming machine, or by analyzing microphone samples. Alternatively, the machine may implement only an open loop algorithm that provides volume adjustment only when the machine is inactive, in which case the adjusted volume is maintained through active periods, then adjusted again at the next inactive period. Moreover, the closed loop algorithm alone may be used, which essentially defaults to the open loop scheme when the machine is inactive.